My disfunctional Family: Story told by Haley James
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Lucas&Brooke is Hales half siblings BUT there not related. Nathan and Brooke are step siblings. Lucas and Nathan are half. so basically everyone is related but lucas and brooke. more summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: My disfunctional Family: Story told by Haley James

Author:Angela

Rating:Mature so far

Couple: Nathan and Haley and MAYBE Jake and Brooke and Peyton and Lucas, not sure BUT DEFINATELY NALEY!

Disclamior: This story idea was a f'cked up dream I had lol so this story belongs to me cuz its my dream haha but the charactors are sadley not mine id love to own nathan and lucas lol.

Summary: Haley is telling the story. Lucas and Brooke are her half siblings BUT there not related. Nathan and Brooke are step siblings. Lucas and Nathan are half. so basically everyone is related but lucas and brooke (BUT in my story they consider eachother brother and sister) and Naley, that do NOT consider eachother brother and sister at all lol. Nathan and Haley are in love with there siblings, sibling. Nathan and Brooke are rich and popular. Haley feels like a outcast. She befriends someone that will make her closer with Nathan. She is not close with everyone in the begining and you'll find out why.

Author Note: Lucas is a year older then them, BUT in my story there all in the same grade. When I was in highschool Some people were 17 and some were 18. I was a senior and had classes with freshman lol. So there in the same grade and stuff.

ALSO I know Nathan and Brooke are NOT half siblings but technically step siblings, but they grew up together since age 6 and there 16 now (lucas is 17) they dont consider eachother stepsiblings but real brother and sister. If you have any question then just ask lol.

Author Note 2: I've had writers block for a long time and Ive lost a few of my chapters on this story that ive written because my pc crashed and it was not saved on a disk. sighs so I'm upset and Don't have confidence right now, sorry.

Haley's Story

Part 1

I'm the outcast in my difunctional family. I'm the freak. My half sister is half sisters with my half brother's, half brother. Whom I am absolutly I love with. How f.u.c.k.e.d up is that? I get hot for my brother and sister's (whom are not related) brother. That's like my sister saying she wanted my brother, which is wrong. God what's wrong with me? Sure its true that we are technically not related at all, are we did not grow up together, we don't even know eacother that well, so some insane people may say its ok to date your siblings brother, but is it right? Probaly not, but why should you care, your not me, its my business who I love, not yours!

Ok so your probaly wondering how we are all connected to the same family? Well i'll tell you. My mother 'Karen Roe', had a high school sweetheart named 'Dan Scott', and got pregnant by him and had Lucas, and the immature teen left his family. After Dan she fell in love with Keith James, a nice man if I might add. He married her and she found out she was pregnant with me 'Haley Bob James, don't ask because I won't tell you.' Not too long after they found out they had a bun in the oven, his ex girlfriend 'Deb',knocked on his door and told him he was going to be a daddy, but don't worry she was not there for money or a husbend, and she didn't want his pity, she even said he did not have to raise the baby with her, but that he needed to know.

There were fights, lots of hitting and screaming and then some kissing and making up. Karen accepted that her new husbend had another baby along the way and even raised the baby girl 'Brooke' as our sibling. Brooke went back and forth with her parents, which was ok because she got to be with other kids, which made her happy.

But that all changed when her mother fell in love with Dan Scott, whom happend to be the wealthiest man in town.

Brooke was six years old when they started dating, and seven years old when they got married. So when Brooke's mother started dating Dan and she found out that he had a little boy her age, she spent all her free time with him. At first she had the excuse 'I want to get to know my future brother Nathan.' But then when her mommy announced that they were getting married, she abandoned Lucas and I altogether. So her new excuse was that she was so excited for a new family, where she didn't have to go from one home to another, which she always said she loved, but now she was saying she hated it. She didn't totally abandon us yet, she was still civil, and smiled and talked to us when we talked by in school. But when Nathan and her found out that Lucas was Nathan's fathers son that he did not want, Nathan was angry and hurt that he had a brother out there this whole time, so he turned all of his anger towards his brother. He mad fun of Lucas and got his friends to treat him bad. Brooke was torn to who to go to, her loving brother Nathan or Lucas and I who she was extreamly close to at one time

She chose Nathan,because he was rich and popular. She helped Nathan treat Lucas bad and when her girlfriends pulled my hair or were mean to me, then she was also, infact she became the leader. So they were the popular ones and we were the normal ones.

Then middle school came, Brooke became a cheerleader and Nathan joined the basketball team. They were even more nasty to them. At first it was just mean words and pulling hair, but now Nathan and his friends actually beat Lucas up and Brooke and her friends snapped my bra and read my journal out loud to everyone and played mean tricks on me. Spilling there drink on me or squirting ketchup on me. Nathan was never mean to me, which is good because if its wrong to love my siblings brother and wrong to love the guy who made my brothers life a living h.e.l.l, then it'd be wrong if I loved the guy who treated me like s.h.i.t also.

Ok back on topic. Dan got in a car accident, when we were in the middle of our 6th grade. He thought he was going to die, he even had his life flash in front of his eyes, and the only regret he had, was he never new his first born son. So when he found out he was going to be ok, he decided he wanted to get to know him. He wanted to earn the boys trust. He tried everything. At first Lucas hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, which Nathan and Brooke were glad, because Lucas was a freak in there eyes. But Dan never stopped trying. It took awhile to earn his trust.

At first they'd have father and son bonding days, camping, playing basketball, and then Lucas would sleepover once or twice a week, which made the snobs angry, and then he moved in with them altogether. Which hurt my mother and I and pissed off Brooke and Nathan. But Mom and I soon got over it. We realized that he had every right to know his father is he really wanted to, which I don't know who would want to, because the man scares the crap out of me. But I new my dad, so Lucas should know his real father also. Deb was even nice enough to give me my own room, which I never felt right to use.

It took Nathan and Brooke a year to get used to Lucas and accept that he was not going to leave, so they learned to be civil to eachother. Lucas has his sister back and Nate even became friends with Lucas and got his gang off his back.

But Just because my brother forgave our sister so easily, does not mean that I did, because I never did, even to today. My sister, who was my best friend, who was like a twin to me, disowned me and humilated me and turned all the other girls on me and for what? She wanted to get to know her 'new family'? That's bull crap, she chose money and popularity over her family. So now instead of mega b.i.t.c.h, she's extra sweet to me, which makes me want to barf, because she is so fake. And even if she is really sorry, i'm not ready to forgive her, she doesn't deserve it. I have no beed with Nathan.

So, i'm in love with 'Mr. Hotshot,basketball player, whom all of the girls want a piece of, which is surpisingly amazing that he does not have a girlfriend', who happens to be my siblings, sibling. Can my life get anymore pathedic?

TBC: more soon. That was longer then my second part.

here are the answers to your questions that your going to ask lol

ok some people are condused so im going to try to help you understand lol

lucas and hales has the same mother (karen)

nate and lucas have the same dad (Dan) BUT dan abandoned lucas.

brooke and hales same dad keith, NOT dans brother or any relation

brooke was raised as lucas and haleys real sister, techincally brooke is really lucas's step sister cuz her mom is married to his dad lol but in there hearts its the real thing

nate and brooke are step but they considerer eachother REAL siblings

nate and haley have no relations at all

no they are not screwing there step or half sibling

NO its not incest at all

if you think its still wrong then dont read my story lol

they were not raised together

and hardly know eachother

not blood or nothing

they just love there siblings sibling

and btw NO its not going to be like my stepsibling affair story

lol

any more questions?

if not enjoy my story


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My disfunctional Family: Story told by Haley James

Author:Angela

Rating:Mature so far

Couple: Nathan and Haley and MAYBE Jake and Brooke and Peyton and Lucas, not sure BUT DEFINATELY NALEY!

Disclamior: This story idea was a f'cked up dream I had lol so this story belongs to me cuz its my dream haha but the charactors are sadley not mine id love to own nathan and lucas lol.

Summary: Haley is telling the story. Lucas and Brooke are her half siblings BUT there not related. Nathan and Brooke are step siblings. Lucas and Nathan are half. so basically everyone is related but lucas and brooke (BUT in my story they consider eachother brother and sister) and Naley, that do NOT consider eachother brother and sister at all lol. Nathan and Haley are in love with there siblings, sibling. Nathan and Brooke are rich and popular. Haley feels like a outcast. She befriends someone that will make her closer with Nathan. She is not close with everyone in the begining and you'll find out why.

Author Note: Lucas is a year older then them, BUT in my story there all in the same grade. When I was in highschool Some people were 17 and some were 18. I was a senior and had classes with freshman lol. So there in the same grade and stuff.

ALSO I know Nathan and Brooke are NOT half siblings but technically step siblings, but they grew up together since age 6 and there 16 now (lucas is 17) they dont consider eachother stepsiblings but real brother and sister. If you have any question then just ask lol.

Author Note 2: I've had writers block for a long time and Ive lost a few of my chapters on this story that ive written because my pc crashed and it was not saved on a disk. sighs so I'm upset and Don't have confidence right now, sorry.

Part 2

I stood at the Scott's doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door, shaking in my boots, afraid to face Dan Scott. I new I did not have to knock, that I had a bedroom and a key, but I just don't feel right just walking into there home. Because I don't belong here.

The door finally opened and I swear my jaw hit the ground, my chin was wet from my drool, because Nathan answered the door, shirtless, with a necklace around his neck, which had a ring around the loop. He was wearing pants, with no socks or shoes. I had to literally wipe my face off before I totally humiliated myself.

"Haleyyy, you know you don't have to ring the doorbell. You're a part of this family, my mom even had a room and a key made for you." Nathan said, smiling.

I lazily laughed, blushing. "I know, I just don't feel right, I don't belong here." I looked down shamefully and then added, "Um, is Lucas here?" I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

Nathan returned the smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. "No, he is not here, sorry." He said and then added, "But Brooke is….."

I heard the hope in his voice. He wanted me to forgive her. I frowned at that and said, "Ohhh ok…. Well, I'm going to go, it was nice seeing you Nathan." Did I just say that? IT'S nice seeing you Nathan? OH MY GOD, I'm turning into a sap. I added, "Let Lucas know I stopped by please. Bye." I turned around, ready to leave.

Nathan frowned, he was torn between his sister and the girl he loved. His sister was hurt because Haley will not forgive her, and Haley is hurt still for how Brooke treated her, which I don't blame her for hating our sister, but I love Brooke also, and she's heartbroken without her sister. The two girls he loved the most were hurting eachother and were sad, and there's nothing he could do about it. Hell he was partially the reason that this all started. Lucas forgave him along time ago and he treated his brother like #$. But Nate and Lucas never had a loving relationship, like Haley and Brooke. Brooke chose him over her. He's surprised Haley does not hate him, which he's glad, she does not.

"Haley." Nathan said, before she left. He had to try to make things right.

I swallow hard, afraid to turn around, knowing what was on his mind. "Yes?" I asked.

"Look Haley…." Nathan started but got cut off.

"Hello Haley, are you still scared of me?" Dan asked. He took one look at her and chuckled and then said, "Haley dear, we are practically family, there's no need to be afraid of me. Any sister of my kids, is like another daughter to me."

I glared at Dan when he said that. I clenched my jam and said, "That's nice of you Mr.Scott, but I can't allow your family to show me such kindness, just because Lucas and Brooke are related to me, because I am not your daughter." I cringed at how rude that sounded and then said, "Look I came her for Lucas, only and I see that he's not here, so I'm going to go. Bye Nathan. Bye Mr. Scott." I turned around again but before I left I heard that screech.

"HALEYYYY, I'm so glad that your hear, how do I look? I have a date tonight with Jake." Brooke asked, excitely.

I was about to just ignore her and walk away, but I looked at her and smirked, "You look fat." I said and walked away, chuckling at the look she had on her face. Was that a look of hurt? Good. She deserved it. As I walked away I heard Nathan snickering at what I said and I smile.

TBC

i hope you enjoyed. btw most of these parts are short


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My disfunctional Family: Story told by Haley James

Author:Angela

Rating:Mature so far

Couple: Nathan and Haley and MAYBE Jake and Brooke and Peyton and Lucas, not sure BUT DEFINATELY NALEY!

Disclamior: This story idea was a f'cked up dream I had lol so this story belongs to me cuz its my dream haha but the charactors are sadley not mine id love to own nathan and lucas lol.

Summary: Haley is telling the story. Lucas and Brooke are her half siblings BUT there not related. Nathan and Brooke are step siblings. Lucas and Nathan are half. so basically everyone is related but lucas and brooke (BUT in my story they consider eachother brother and sister) and Naley, that do NOT consider eachother brother and sister at all lol. Nathan and Haley are in love with there siblings, sibling. Nathan and Brooke are rich and popular. Haley feels like a outcast. She befriends someone that will make her closer with Nathan. She is not close with everyone in the begining and you'll find out why.

Author Note: Lucas is a year older then them, BUT in my story there all in the same grade. When I was in highschool Some people were 17 and some were 18. I was a senior and had classes with freshman lol. So there in the same grade and stuff.

ALSO I know Nathan and Brooke are NOT half siblings but technically step siblings, but they grew up together since age 6 and there 16 now (lucas is 17) they dont consider eachother stepsiblings but real brother and sister. If you have any question then just ask lol.

Author Note 2: I've had writers block for a long time and Ive lost a few of my chapters on this story that ive written because my pc crashed and it was not saved on a disk. sighs so I'm upset and Don't have confidence right now, sorry.

Part 3: Nathan's Pov

Once Haley was totally out of sight, I turned around to see my sister throwing a tantrum. I sigh, realizing that I'm the only one here that has to deal with her.

Brooke stands in front of me, stomping her foot, wearing a scowl on her face. God she's so stubborn. "I don't know how she can be so rude to me, me her own sister." Brooke said, wiping a single tear away.

I sighed and said, "Well she learned from the best."

"I deserved that." Brooke Said and then added, "But, I've appolized to her, god knows how many times."

"Brooke, you've hurt her badley." Said Nathan.

"GOD, DON'T you THINK that I know that? I know that I've hurt her. I remember exactly what I've done. I remember every single thing I've done to her. I remember every single nasty thing I've said to her or about her." Brooke Screamed, with tears rolling down her face.

"It hurts me to look into my sisters eyes and see nothing but pure hate."

I was about to open my mouth and speak, when someone spoke for me.

"And what about Haley? How do you think she felt, when your snobby friends and you trashed her, every single day in her life? How do you think she felt when you chose a perfect stranger, who btw is not even your real brother, but step brother, over her? You two were very close. You chose money and fame over her. She looked up to you, you know." Lucas yelled.

"Luke…." I was cut off by Lucas.

"NO, I'm not done yet. These things I'm saying are over due." Lucas said and then glared at Brooke and said, "How do you think she felt, when you'd invite every single girl in our year, to your birthday parties, BUT HER, your own BLOOD? How do you think she felt when it was her birthday and every year you and your friends left her a special gift in her locker. Like a bloody tampon, or dirty underwear, or when she opened it and flour or water flew out at her. Or how about on Easter, when you guys decided it'd be fun to egg her?"

"How do you think she felt when you read her journal, which held her biggest secrets to the whole middle school?" Lucas asked.

"Wait, what are you talking about Luke?" I asked.

Lucas held his glare on Brooke and said, "Why don't you ask Brooke? I'm sure she'll be glad to tell you."

Brooke held Lucas's gaze and kept on crying. "I've appolized for all of those things so many times. I've been appolizing for years."

"Some things are not so easy to forgive." Lucas said.

"But you forgave Nathan and he was an $$ to you." Brooke stated.

"Yes he was a $$. He was rude and trashed me, but deep down, I new each time he was punching me, that he was punching Dan. And we were not friends, before we hated eachother. Haley and you, were sisters and best friends." Lucas Replied.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT secrets did Brooke say to the whole middle school?" Idemanded.

"I can't tell you." Luke said.

"Brooke?" I asked.

Brooke frowned and said, "I'm sorry Nate, but its not my secrets to tell." At Lukes glare she quickly added, "Again."

"Brooke, you've really done all of those nasty things to Hales, for no reason at all? At least I had a reason, Dan. And all we ever did was punch or kick and gang bang him and say mean things to him." I said, like it was nothing.

"Jeeze, Nate was that all?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

I smirked at him in reply. "Just about."

"Look guys, I know that I'm a horriable person. I'm a screw up. I'm so sorry. I need my sister back, so badley." She cried.

"Brooke, I'm sorry that I went off on you, but I was in Haley's shoes, I Know how she feels. Or at least some of how she feels. When she's ready, she'll forgive you. Whether its tommarow, or a year or fifty years from now. Give her time. You can't force her to forgive you." Luke Said, seriously.

"It's ok, I deserve every nasty thing that Haley or you say to me." Brooke said, hugging herself. Nate and Lucas walked up to her and wrapped there arms around her. "But not you Nate." She teased.

"She'll forgive you one day Brooke. Haley is good people." Lucas said.

"Ya, she is a great girl, she'll do the right thing." Nate said, rubbing his hands over her back soothingly.

"I hope you boys are right." Brooke Whispered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My disfunctional Family: Story told by Haley James

Author:Angela

Rating:Mature so far

Couple: Nathan and Haley and MAYBE Jake and Brooke and Peyton and Lucas, not sure BUT DEFINATELY NALEY!

Disclamior: This story idea was a f'cked up dream I had lol so this story belongs to me cuz its my dream haha but the charactors are sadley not mine id love to own nathan and lucas lol.

Summary: Haley is telling the story. Lucas and Brooke are her half siblings BUT there not related. Nathan and Brooke are step siblings. Lucas and Nathan are half. so basically everyone is related but lucas and brooke (BUT in my story they consider eachother brother and sister) and Naley, that do NOT consider eachother brother and sister at all lol. Nathan and Haley are in love with there siblings, sibling. Nathan and Brooke are rich and popular. Haley feels like a outcast. She befriends someone that will make her closer with Nathan. She is not close with everyone in the begining and you'll find out why.

Author Note: Lucas is a year older then them, BUT in my story there all in the same grade. When I was in highschool Some people were 17 and some were 18. I was a senior and had classes with freshman lol. So there in the same grade and stuff.

ALSO I know Nathan and Brooke are NOT half siblings but technically step siblings, but they grew up together since age 6 and there 16 now (lucas is 17) they dont consider eachother stepsiblings but real brother and sister. If you have any question then just ask lol.

Author Note 2: I've had writers block for a long time and Ive lost a few of my chapters on this story that ive written because my pc crashed and it was not saved on a disk. sighs so I'm upset and Don't have confidence right now, sorry.

Part 4

The other day, I was in the same room as Nathan Scott, and I pretended to faint, so he'd have to place his lips on my lips, to give me mouth to mouth. (Haley was in middle school when she wrote that.)

I was about to pass Blondie and The Bimbo, when her annoying voice stopped me.

"Haleyyyyyy we have a spot opening on our squad. I'd love it if you tried out." Screeched Brooke.

I rolled my eyes at her tone. "I'll think about it." I grinned. Ya rightm i'd never join her stupid squad. Why would I want to make her happy?

"OMG it'd be so much fun if you joined Haley." Brooke said, with so much excitment.

"Ya we need some more cheerleaders like us, the others are all fake and bimbos." Peyton Said.

I snorted, "Oh pleaseeeeeeeee, you two are so like them. Brooke is a sugar coated, brunette bimbo. And your fake also, you don't even belong with those b.i.t.c.h.e.s. But you stay with them WHY?" I asked and kept on walking. That oughta leave her thinking.

"Thanks for asking how my date was. 'Oh Hales it was sooo much fun. He asked me out again and i'm so excited to go, because I liked him for ohh so long.' " Brooke Said, to herself.

Just then Nathan and Lucas walked up to Brooke and Peyton and said, "Talking to yourself sister?"

Brooke frowned, "Luke I was talking to our sister. Only she left before I could say it."

Luke frowned and said, "I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks Luke." Brooke said, before Lucas ran off after Haley.

"Hey Haley, wait up." Lucas Said, running up to her.

I groaned and slowed down for my older brother, my only brother.

"What do you want, older bro?" I asked. "I'm going to be late for my English Class." 'And I hate to be late to that class, because Nathan's in it.' I thought.

"Haley when are you going to forgive her?" Luke asked.

"Who brunette bimbo?" I asked knowing what he meant and at his glare are resonded," I can't believe you. NEVER. I'm not like you. I don't kiss the people who bullied me for years, A.S.S and ignore the sister who was always there for you, for your sisters half sister, who btw is not really even related to you, besides for step." I screamed and walked to my class.

"OUCH that stung." Lucas said, looking after Haley. 'But she's right.'

TBC

sorry its so short but enjoy..


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My disfunctional Family: Story told by Haley James

Author:Angela

Rating:Mature so far

Couple: Nathan and Haley and MAYBE Jake and Brooke and Peyton and Lucas, not sure BUT DEFINATELY NALEY!

Disclamior: This story idea was a f'cked up dream I had lol so this story belongs to me cuz its my dream haha but the charactors are sadley not mine id love to own nathan and lucas lol.

Summary: Haley is telling the story. Lucas and Brooke are her half siblings BUT there not related. Nathan and Brooke are step siblings. Lucas and Nathan are half. so basically everyone is related but lucas and brooke (BUT in my story they consider eachother brother and sister) and Naley, that do NOT consider eachother brother and sister at all lol. Nathan and Haley are in love with there siblings, sibling. Nathan and Brooke are rich and popular. Haley feels like a outcast. She befriends someone that will make her closer with Nathan. She is not close with everyone in the begining and you'll find out why.

Author Note: Lucas is a year older then them, BUT in my story there all in the same grade. When I was in highschool Some people were 17 and some were 18. I was a senior and had classes with freshman lol. So there in the same grade and stuff.

ALSO I know Nathan and Brooke are NOT half siblings but technically step siblings, but they grew up together since age 6 and there 16 now (lucas is 17) they dont consider eachother stepsiblings but real brother and sister. If you have any question then just ask lol.

Author Note 2: I've had writers block for a long time and Ive lost a few of my chapters on this story that ive written because my pc crashed and it was not saved on a disk. sighs so I'm upset and Don't have confidence right now, sorry.

Part 5

One Day our familes were having a BBQ on the beach at night. Nathan was the only one with a jacket, so I pretended I was cold, so he'd let me wear his jacket. (Haley was in middle school when she wrote that)

I sat down in my seat in English class and a few minutes later Nathan walked by me, as he walked by me, I caught a whiff of his Polo Sports cologn and I breathed it in. He smelt so delicious. He sat down in the seat in front of me.

He turned around and smiled at me and said, ¡§Hey Hales.¡¨

I blushed and said, ¡§Oh my, ¡¥The Great Nathan Scott¡¦, speaking to little ole me, Haley James.¡¨ I chuckled.

Nathan chuckled at my humor and said, ¡§I always have time to talk to you Hales.¡¨ ¡¥Your secretly my favorite person to talk to.¡¦ Nate thought.

¡§WOW, I feel honored, should I bow down and kiss your feet?¡¨ I asked. I smiled when he called me Hales, I felt special when he gave me a nickname. I secretly hate everyone who calls me that, but him.

Nathan winked at me and said, ¡§Haley darling, you can place your lips wherever you want on me. I won¡¦t complain.¡¨ He chuckled, when I blushed.

¡¥Are we flirting? Naw he couldn¡¦t or should I say wouldn¡¦t be flirting with me. He is popular and I¡¦m like in a whole different station then him.

¡§OK class pay attention, we have a fun assignment today.¡¨ Whitey Said.

¡§Couch Durham, with you as our teacher, everyday is fun.¡¨ I Joked. I smiled when I heard Nathan laugh at my joke.

¡§Why Miss. Haley James, you definitely earned some points today.¡¨ Said Whitey. The class laughed.

Whitey cleared his throat, ¡§OK guys, I want the class to split in two¡¦s.¡¨

¡§Nate bro, you¡¦re my team mate.¡¨ Tim said, next to Haley.

Everyone joined a team of two, leaving Haley alone, because it was a odd number in class.

¡§Miss James. No partner today?¡¨ He asked and then added, ¡§Since your all alone, whose team would you like to join?¡¨

I bit my lip knowing damn well whose team I wanted to join. But before I said anything, Tim said something that made me happy.

¡§Haley you can be on our team.¡¨ Tim Said, happily making room for her.

I smiled, Tim just made my day. I looked at Nathan for permission to say yes. I know its stupid but I did it anyway.

Nate said, ¡§Hales, you don¡¦t need my permission. You know without Tim here, you¡¦d be my first choice.¡¨

¡§Wow Scott, another charming comment.¡¨ I joked, moving towards them, making sure I sat closest to Nathan.

¡§Well I try for the ladies.¡¨ Nathan winked and I of course blushed.

¡§Ok class, today I¡¦m going to say some words and your going to respond to them about your team mates. Like for instance, I¡¦ll say pretty and Nathan will say Haley. Or clown and Haley would say Tim.¡¨

¡§Ok Coach Durham, not that I am complaining, but I don¡¦t understand why we are in teams.¡¨ I said.

¡§Because, Haley, this is just practice, but I¡¦m going to have you write down 10 things, the 1st words that pop in your head about your partner and I¡¦m going to pick one team to read out loud there answers.¡¨ Whitey answered.

¡§Uh, Oh, this can be dangerous.¡¨ Tim laughed.

¡§Ok, lets start. The word is tall, so Skillz would say Bevin.¡¨

¡§This is boring, can¡¦t we make it more fun?¡¨ Skillz asked.

¡§Well I guess you can just name 10-15 things about your partner. Write down the first things that come to your head.¡¨ Whitey Replied.

¡§Do we have to say why?¡¨ I asked. I hoped not, cause this could be embaressing.

¡§Nope.¡¨ Whitey answered. ¡§10¡¦s ok.

15 minutes later

¡§Ok guys lets go. Haley what¡¦s the first 5 words that comes to your mind when you think about Tim.¡¨ He asked.

I said, ¡§Funny. Sweet. Dopey. Partyanimal. And caring.¡¨ I was being honast. Tim was a nice guy.

¡§Ok, nice answers. Tim, what was your answers, for Haley?¡¦ He asked.

¡§Sarcastic, brave, pretty, fun, nice.¡¨ Tim answered. How am I brave I though.

¡§Now Nathan, what about your answers for Tim?¡¨ Whitey asked.

¡§This is two words I guess, but oh well. Wanna-be-Pimp, animal, good, short, player.¡¨ Nate said.

¡§Tim, what about yours for Nathan?¡¨ Whitey asked.

¡§Teamplayer, bestfriend, ladiesman, popular, rich.¡¨ Tim said.

¡§Nathan, what about for Haley?¡¨ He asked.

¡§Sexey, gorgeous, family, hurt, stubborn.¡¨ Nate said, being honast.

I glared at him, but blushed when he said sexey and gorgeous. I did not even wait for Whitey to ask me what I said. ¡§Nathan is a hotshot, a SCOTT, a richboy, tall, and hot.¡¨ I was going to say big feet but instead I said tall because I¡¦d be too embaressed to say big feet, because then I new what everyone would think I meant.

¡§Aren¡¦t you a scott too?¡¨ Bevin asked, confused.

¡§NO, I¡¦m NOT.¡¨ I said, louder then I meant.

¡§Dude, she is not related to Nathan at all, her sibings are his siblings.¡¨ Defended Tim.

¡§Wouldn¡¦t it be sick if they had sex?¡¨ Some guy said, laughing.

I glared at him and said, ¡§It would not be incest at all. We are not blood or related at all. We hardly even know eachother.¡¨

¡§OHHH, Haley¡¦s getting angry.¡¨ Bevin said, grinning.

¡§NO, I¡¦m not.¡¨ I snapped.

¡§Yes you are. Whats the matter, do you want to have sex with your brother?¡¨ A cheerleader snorted.

¡§He¡¦d never want you, your unpopular, your not rich, and your not even that pretty.¡¨ A snobby girl said.

¡§Haley is one of the prettiest girls I¡¦ve ever met. She¡¦s not fake at all.¡¨ Tim Said.

¡§Didn¡¦t you all hear two of my words? Sexey and gorgeous?¡¨ Nate reminded them.

¡§It¡¦s nice to wake up to a gorgeous girl like her. #$, I used to always sleep over at her house in middle school.¡¨ Skillz said, happily.

¡§Thanks for reminding me Skillz.¡¨ I said and left the room mad, slamming the door.

Whitey glared at the boy.

¡§Good going bro.¡¨ Nate said, glaring at Skillz. Nate then went after Haley.

TBC: Sorry the ending of this part sucked. Lol.

angela

(sorry for the dumb codes. I DID NOT DO THAT. some dumb site did that and i don't have my original copy so you guys have to suffer sorry lol anyway enjoy and PLEASE SEND ME SOME LOVE PLEASE. i love this story)


End file.
